User talk:Random-storykeeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Storm Hawks! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 42: A Colonel of Truth page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! Do you mind me helping you maintain this site? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure I got an experiance of being an Admin before, but since you asked first, you become the Bureaucrat. I myself is a fan of Storm Hawks, and will be keeping an eye for this wiki's sister site, the Fan fiction one. Once you become an owner of this wiki, can you please keep it the normal format, I kind of like the older format of this wiki... Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 08:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) "Normal Format" Well, you know, the main page being organized like one of those older wiki, I kinda like it and want to keep it...Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks by the way, can you make a new entry everytime you leave a message on my talk page? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Reason well the main reason I ask for entry is becaue I rarely achieve my talk page and scrolling down is so troublesome. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:What I will do. First of all, whoa, 2 fan fiction/fanon wiki...we should merge it. Second, I will be maintaining quality of the articles, adding images, and categorize pages. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture edit Do you want me to crop the image/clear background of some pictures so we got pics for the article? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Just tell me which one to do. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 06:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! Random-Story 04:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congratulations on getting admin privileges! I hope you can really benefit this wiki. PrimusGod 12:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Nice seeing you manageing this place! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wiki theme and cropping I think the theme should be blue to red and for cropping image, note that I got MS paint to use, not photo shop, so if I enlarge it the picture will be pixleated. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ? I can't see it, put the transparacy on full. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparent I mean if you want the background to show normally, when you go to theme designer, you should see a slider called transparency and slide it all the way to one of the directions. Then the theme would show up. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright It is good. I will try to find a larger pic. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and if you think another theme will make it look good, check out this wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) can upload more images if it's need.Andro 01 17:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Sky Knight? Hehe, that's a new one! Shouldn't we do something like that for Nitrome (I'm supposing this is Common.js Javascript using the innerHtml DOM)? — Bluefire2 (talk) 14:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : — Bluefire2 (talk) 07:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Request. I request an adminship so i can help edit this wiki.Andro 01 17:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) timebieng? I 'll make them. But more i'll specializing on images for articles. Imagemaster)) but thank you. Images You think i should edit the images? of crystals? or leave them as they are?Andro 01 08:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC)) it has names on them. "Helyx crystal"e.t.c. May i remove them and reupload without names?Andro 01 16:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hi hi only a short question. i am Piper-st on deviant arts. did you use my pic? http://piper-st.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d3hg759 http://stormhawks.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pipersaysugh.jpg it is no problem for me but i only want to know. dear piper I'll do my best. Come back soon. Thank You.Andro 01 08:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Books Hey Admin! How's it goin? Hope everything is awesome)) Look i just skated in Internet and found Storm Hawks books. I can send you links. Do we write articles 'bout them? http://shop.scholastic.co.uk/products/23003 http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Storm-Hawks-Scholastic-Readers-Paperback-book-New-/180889681615 Figures http://www.stormhawks.com/gear/gear_deluxe_aerrow.aspx e need to write something about this too:) 'll try to find out more about the books, when i find somethin' i'll write to you.) Andro 01 05:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) we should do a merchandise page. And we can write all 'bout books, 'n' figures and etc. Andro 01 05:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey admin)) how are it's going?)) Just think. Do you can tell me how to create a template for crystals like you did with characters?Andro 01 05:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) crystals 2'nd Andro 01 14:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) crystals well strongest to weakest. Ex: Helix and Infinity are rare and owerful, on top. Crystals wich can do some nature ex: Winstone crystals, and Blizzard crystals second and et.c. i could do it but i dunno how wiki works i sure may do some minor edits but have to know more to help improve wiki. P.S. sorry for disturbing you from your other wiki. oracle grammar.) i wrote some info in The Oracle page. Check my grammar)) I'm not so good in it)) egards)) Well done. ey/// thats a exellent template. you a really awesome wiki admin))/ And eh sorry 'bout signs)) i forgetting it in a hurry)) You a wery welcome. it's cool that i can help you with this)) I may create mershandise page and can start write it, but think we can collect more info)) Andro 01 09:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the greeting. I was thinking that since I'm running through the series again, I would contribute what I learn to the wiki (if it isn't there already), because I live off of wikis for my fan-base related hobbies. I'll give a holler if I need any help, and I'll be willing to help with anything, too, if needed. Raakshi (talk) 22:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) With many derps, Raakshi (No Subject) Man why don't you spruce up this wikia man Hey Hey Ey!!! Ey, look who's back. It's OK. I'm watched this wiki as i cud. I'm also was busy, but anyways i detected some Spammer who created some useless pages, and deleted it. I banned him(or her). It's still has one page that i need to delete....But no matter. This wiki has articles about Merchandise? if no i'll create It's good to see ya ..)Andro 01 (talk) 14:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Images Are we need some images for articles? i have dvd of SH so if need.....We can now replase some images on character pages with HQ.Andro 01 (talk) 14:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) template It's awesome. cool. need i replace them? i mean change the old ones with the new one?Andro 01 (talk) 16:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) New Merch. http://www.stormhawks.com/gear/gear_heroic_finn.aspx started a new merchandise page, albiet my english isn't so much good. Check my grammar) And add some info from link i've inserted))) L8R)Andro 01 (talk) 15:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) http://stormhawks.wikia.com/wiki/Merchandise Andro 01 (talk) 15:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (No subject) Hi thnaks for the welcome message and you know more things than me so if you need any help I would love to help youYoloswaglol08 (talk) 00:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) (No subject) hello i am dragonstorm 101 and i'm maker of winx club and freinds and i have serveral charectersfrom the series and i might put in more. (No subject) welkome)))) happy new year)) well while working)))) (No subject) Hi, this is Ari, just wanted to ask how active this site is, since, in my country, the only way you can watch Storm Hawks is on the internet.